Decade Apex of Tag Teams 10
Decade Apex of Tag Teams 10 was the 10th official ranking for the Decade Apex of Tag Teams, an Apex listing of the top 10 e-wrestling tag teams to have competed in the e-federation, Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW), formerly the Psychotic Wrestling Alliance (PWA), acknowledging the in and out of character success from those who paved the way during the promotion's first decade of existence. The 10th overall ranking was announced on December 3, 2009 to kick-off the Decade Apex of Tag Teams. Cyrus and Retribution of the Lost Prophets were the tag team who claimed the 10th spot with 41 points. Synopsis Statistics: :• Members: Cyrus & Retribution :• Combined Weight: 595 Pounds (390 Pounds & 205 Pounds) :• Achievements: LPW United States Tag Team Championship :• Record: 4 Wins, 4 Losses, 0 Draws :• Finishing Manouver: Final Impression - Cyrus catapults opponent into the air, then gets a running high knee lift to the face by Retribution :• Tag Team Debut: PWA One Way Ticket, September 22, 2006 (defeated by the Bad Mamma Jammas) :• Last Match: Insanity LIVE from Kansas City, November 11, 2007 (Defeated by Al & Zuma) :• Score: 41 Points (No First Place Votes) The Word on the Street is: We first saw the Lost Prophets on Vertigo 1.1, when Cyrus debuted in the main event, coming through the crowd to help Retribution win the four way match to become the number one contender to the Hardcore Championship. However, it would be another 3 shows until we would finally see this pair compete as a team. While they gallantly lost their World Tag Team Championship match, pushing the more experienced pairing of the Bad Mamma Jammas to their limit, they staked their claim as a team to both be feared and reckoned with. At the inaugural homecoming event, they were quickly picked up by the then Schizophrenia brand, and were among a number of rookie teams vying to end the Witnesses' reign over the United States Tag Team Championships. After defeating the Dark Brotherhood, they came excruciatingly close to winning at the Annihilation PPV, before finally winning the gold in the first ever “Lights Out” Double Knock Out match in LPW history. Unfortunately, while their reign was touted to be as strong as the Witnesses, it wasn't meant to be. The veteran pairing of SoL and Zuma would sweep the titles off their first defence. They would fail to regain the titles in their rematch, which would be the last time we would see Cyrus on LPW Programming. The Lost Prophets take the 10th spot on our list of most powerful Tag Teams. Their mind games, and their brutality in the ring was noted by anyone who dared step in the ring with them. Such was their dominance, they were the first Tag Team to take the number one spot on the APEX, one of two team to have ever achieved this feat. Cyrus and Retribution set the tone for their careers with this team, and they certainly did not disappoint when it came to the crunch. Congratulations to both Cyrus and Retribution. See also *Lost Prophets **Cyrus **Retribution *Decade Apex of Tag Teams External links Decade Apex of Tag Teams z